「You're love's an illusion」
by Failed Backup
Summary: A n'est pas une simple lettre. A est la raison d'une souffrance douloureusement niaise. A est la certitude d'un amour pittoresque et refoulé. A est l'imbroglio indéfectible qui m'a plongé dans une Géhenne pernicieuse et altière. A n'est qu'un putain de poison délétère et disparate qui a eu raison de moi.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite (enfin, plutôt l'histoire relatant le passé) de _Doucereux cauchemars et mensonges décadents_. Le Beyond qui voici est celui que je m'imagine ; avec sa santé despotique et ses idéaux récidivistes. Un poil asocial et névrotique, aussi. Mais on l'aime comme ça ! **

**Bonne lecture, à toi qui passe par là.**

**Que ces mots soient ta force de lutter contre tes démons, ceux qui ont tué ce Beyond là.**

* * *

><p>La douleur. Encore une fois, elle caresse mon corps exsangue, elle glisse entre mes reins et noie mon cœur dans la plus folle des souffrances. Je sens mon dos se cambrer, alors que mes yeux écarlates s'écarquillent démesurément, les larmes inondent mes joues creusées par la fatigue accumulée. Un sanglot s'échappe de mes lippes, puis un cri étouffé, que je ne souhaitais pousser pour rien au monde.<br>Juste une crise, rien qu'une crise. Ça va passer, ça doit passer.

Je veux que mon cœur s'arrête, tant la douleur est insupportable. Elle creuse, là, dans mes reins, dans ma poitrine, dans mon estomac. Elle tord mes entrailles et glace mon sang, tandis que mes pleurs deviennent un requiem inquiétant.  
>Je ne veux pas souffrir comme ça, je ne veux plus. Mais il faut bien que ça sorte, hein ? Ma main s'agrippe à ce qu'elle peut ; un bout de verre explosé qui git à mes côtés sur le sol. Elle le serre, puis je sens ma peau se déchirer, alors qu'un gémissement ose sortir de ma gorge nouée. Puis, il me semble que mon propre sang coule ; mais je ne peux que l'imaginer. Il fait bien trop noir, ici, pour distinguer une quelconque nuance de couleur.<p>

Mon souffle saccadé se stoppe d'un coup, alors qu'un sanglot menace encore de briser le silence pesant de ma chambre. Je crois que mon cœur commence à battre encore plus fort, aussi ; je l'entends crier à travers ma peau blafarde.  
>Mais je n'en peux plus. Je sens ma conscience vaciller, alors que les semblants de pas que j'ai entendu se stoppent. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes bouffées d'air, et déjà ai-je l'air d'être en hyperventilation.<p>

Malgré moi, ma conscience bascule alors que la lumière pénètre en mon seul refuge. Je vois une silhouette infantile glisser dans l'obscurité qu'est mon monde, alors que mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes.

Puis, le noir.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'étrange impression de flotter dans un état comateux incongru. Mes jambes, mes bras, mon torse ; tout semble avoir disparu. Même ma respiration, même les battements précipités de mon cœur habituellement en pleine course avec mes songes ; tout cela s'est évaporé avec le monde. Il ne me reste rien ; pour me repérer, pour me diriger, pour me réveiller.<br>Sauf la sensation d'être mort. Et cette chaleur qui joue avec les probables mèches de mes cheveux noirs.

Cette torpeur a duré assez longtemps ; mais ai-je déjà la notion du temps ? Il se peut que je sois dans cette léthargie depuis deux minutes, deux heures ou deux jours. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis resté là, sans bouger, pendant un bon bout de temps. J'identifie la chaleur comme étant une main humaine, et je ne peux réprimer un gémissement énervé.  
>Je souhaite ouvrir les yeux, je le regrette immédiatement. Les volets de ma chambre sont ouverts, ils laissent la lumière divine de l'aube envahir mon espace vital. Mes paupières se ferment automatiquement, éblouies par la faible luminosité présente.<p>

Et je me force à rouvrir les yeux pour voir à qui appartient cette main dégoûtante. Mes pupilles écarlates croisent deux iris émeraudes, qui me toisent avec une lueur supérieure. Je fronce mes sourcils, et immédiatement, je relève mes yeux en haut de sa tête.

Apparemment, les autres enfants de l'orphelinat dans lequel je vis n'ont pas cette sorte de pouvoir. Son nom et une suite de lettres incompréhensibles volent au dessus de sa chevelure.  
>Hélas, depuis longtemps je sais qu'ils sont synonymes de mort.<p>

Je décide de m'attarder sur ses traits juvéniles, que je trouve terriblement banals. Une jeune fille, probablement plus vieille que moi dans sa manière de se tenir. Des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui tombe, là dehors. Des yeux d'un vert fascinant, je dois bien l'admettre. Et une peau blanche, presque aussi immaculée que sa chevelure.  
>Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres garnies, d'un rose assez pâle.<p>

**« B ne me repousse pas ? Étonnant.»**

J'émets un grognement, alors que j'essaye de redresser ma main pour lui donner un coup violent afin de lui faire comprendre mon animosité. Néanmoins, mon corps n'est pas d'accord ; et la douleur reprend ses droits. Une grimace douloureuse tord les traits de mon visage, alors qu'elle étouffe un rire assez sadique.

**« Tu ne parles jamais. Tu as toujours l'air indifférent. Tu rejettes les gens. Tu sanglotes et te roule par terre la nuit, en te blessant sans le vouloir. Es-tu asocial, Backup ? Qui se cache derrière la lettre B ?»**

Je lui jette un regard noir, l'utilisation de mon pseudonyme nourrit ma haine contre elle, contre le monde, contre l'univers. Je trouve l'utilisation d'une consonne en tant que substitut totalement absurde.  
>Je ne suis pas une simple lettre parmi tant d'autres. Où est mon identité, là-dedans ? Où est mon être, mes pensées, mes convictions ? C'est dévalorisant.<br>Oui. Nous sommes tous sensés être intelligemment supérieurs aux autres, et on nous appelle par de simples lettres d'un alphabet précaire. Toute communication de nom est interdite ; nous ne sommes appelés que par nos substituts. Pour ma part, B et Backup. Pour la part de cette fille, c'était A. Juste A.  
>Je refuse de me mêler à cette bande d'imbéciles qui ne comprennent rien, même pas le fait qu'on les déshumanise. Pourtant, cet orphelinat est sensé exister pour recueillir les génies, non ?<p>

**« Mh.**  
><strong>- C'était une crise nerveuse, non ? C'est ce qui te pousse à te défaire des gens ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, quel est le but de ta solitude, B ?»<strong>

Parmi tous les idiots au monde, il faut que ce soit elle qui me découvre dans cet état. Mon mutisme semble s'évaporer, la colère se mélange avec ma voix cassée.

**« Ta gueule, A. Tu peux garder tes questions existentielles pour toi.»**

Je la vois sourire, et dès lors, une supplique colérique crispe la commissure de mes lèvres rosées. Elle m'observe, tel un animal mal-aimé par la vie qui crie, qui hurle, qui s'époumone ; et pour quelle raison ? Juste pour passer outre la douleur.  
>Je sens la haine noyer mon cœur, mais je suis forcé de rester allongé à cause de mon corps faiblard. Des nausées me font tourner la tête, ma vision se fait parfois floue ; je me sens replonger.<p>

**« Dis, B. Tu penses que la mort est synonyme de souffrance ?»**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander de la fermer, de cesser ces pittoresques questions hasardeuses, que déjà mes yeux se ferment. Et, une fois de plus, mon corps disparaît avec mes songes et ma colère.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, j'ouvre d'un coup les yeux en m'éveillant en sursaut. Mes dents claquent, je grelotte. Mes yeux fatigués se posent sur la fenêtre ouverte, là, qui m'offre la vision du monde tel que l'on me permet de voir. Les paysages se drapent d'un fin manteau blanc, et les arbres plantent leurs ramures dénudées dans le ciel étoilé. Le crépuscule se teinte d'un rouge garance presque indéfectible, alors que l'aube commence à se démarquer.<br>Le temps s'égrène à chacune de mes respirations, et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre. Je peste contre mon corps trop faible, contre mon coeur trop fragile et contre ma volonté trop inflexible. Contre la fenêtre ouverte qui me rend malade, aussi.

**« A. Ferme la fenêtre.»**

Un sourire illumine son visage qui se tourne vers moi, et dès lors, mon coeur fait des siennes. Des injures traversent mes pensées, alors que je peste contre ma stupidité.  
>Je ne dois pas m'attacher à ce rictus, à ces yeux, à ce visage, à ces lèvres. Je ne dois pas regarder son corps longiligne, ni sa mine enjouée.<br>Indifférent. Je le suis, et dois le rester.

**« La politesse, tu connais ?»**

Une lueur amusée passe dans ses iris émeraudes, et je dois m'efforcer de la haïr pour ignorer les battements trop précipités de ce cœur stupide. Ma mâchoire se crispe, alors que mon regard devient noir.  
>Elle sait que je ne parle pas, voir jamais.<br>Ce n'est qu'une idiote.

**« Ferme cette fenêtre de suite.**  
><strong>- J'ai pas entendu.<strong>  
><strong>- ... S'il-te-plait.»<strong>

Je grogne lorsque je vois son sourire s'élargir, alors qu'elle se lève pour exaucer mon souhait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre sa silhouette des yeux, alors que je m'énerve contre moi-même.  
>Je ne dois pas m'attacher aux gens. Parce que je vois la mort, parce que je vois leur mort. Je ne veux pas vivre en gardant le temps qui leur reste à exister pour moi. Je ne veux pas être brisé par la destruction d'un être humain en général, quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais entretenu une quelconque relation.<br>Et aussi, je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Je n'ai besoin de personne ; et tant que l'on me répétera que l'humain ne peut vivre seul, je leur ferais comprendre leur idiotie de souffrir pour un être égoïste, et je leur mettrais sous les yeux mon existence indépendante de toutes leurs convictions.  
>Cette fille ne doit pas bouleverser tous mes idéaux, toutes mes résolutions.<br>Elle doit sortir de ma vie, autant dans mon cœur que dans ma tête.

**« J'ai l'impression que tu t'es attaché à moi.**  
><strong>- T'es totalement timbrée.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te vois sourire lorsque tu me vois.<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête de t'imaginer ce qui t'arrange.»<strong>

Sur ce, elle se lève et me fait un sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce, sans dire un mot. Lorsque je n'entends plus ses pas sur le plancher bruyant du bâtiment suranné, je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage.  
>C'est horrible. Mes cauchemars me manquent ; comparés aux rêves qu'elle immisce dans mon crâne. L'homme au visage inconnu riant face à mes cris d'agonie ne me fait pas autant souffrir que de rêver d'être dans ses bras, pour me réveiller seul avec ma solitude et mes convictions déglinguées au pied du lit.<p>

Alors, je décide de bouger. De ne pas rester inactif, à attendre son retour et la visite de certaines institutrices de l'établissement. Je vacille, me rattrape à un mur sur lequel ma tête se heurte. Mes cheveux noirs volent deux secondes, avant d'arrêter leur chute sur la porte de la salle de bain que j'ouvre en trébuchant. Mon regard se perd sur le miroir en face de moi.

Mes yeux d'une couleur anormalement écarlate sont soulignés par des cernes, alors que je ne fais que dormir. Mes cheveux de jais caressent ma nuque exsangue, alors que mes joues sont creusées par la fatigue de ces nuits cauchemardesques.

Pourquoi suis-je faible, au point de ne pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes sans aide extérieure ? À cause de cette garce, qui s'incruste dans mon âme au point de révulser mes résolutions ?

J'entends la porte de ma chambre se fermer, alors que je fais un pas en direction de la baignoire.  
>Mes jambes se dérobent. Ma tête cogne contre le rebord du lavabo immaculé. Je perçois son cri.<br>Et je sombre, dans des ténèbres de plus en plus sombres.

* * *

><p>Des bandages autour du crâne. Un goût âcre de fer dans ma bouche. Une vision despotique. Des nausées décrépitées. Si j'avais su qu'en me réveillant, j'aurais été dans cet état, j'aurais fais mon possible pour rester dans ce sommeil sans songes. Je peux apercevoir quelques silhouettes floues au dessus de mon lit, une, deux, trois... Peut-être quatre ? Les murs bougent en même temps que leurs courbes. Je suppose que ce sont les employées de l'orphelinat.<p>

**« Je crois qu'il est réveillé.**  
><strong>- Bon sang, B ! Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu ne peux plus rien faire seul ? Tu ne contrôles plus ton équilibre !»<strong>

Je retiens un soupir dédaigneux, alors que je sens la faim me tirailler le ventre - la première fois depuis quelques semaines. Elles continuent leur dialogue absurde, je ne peux entendre que quelques mots de leur tirade. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles parlent du classement de la Wammy's House. Celui où je suis sensé être premier.

**« La petite A est même devenue plus forte que toi. Tu es à présent second.»**

Ma respiration se fait plus puissante, afin de canaliser la colère qui brûle mes poumons. Cette garce veut donc tout me prendre ? Mon cœur, mes convictions, ma place de numéro un ? Mon ego, ma vie, peut-être ? Je vois rouge, flou et ça me fait mal ; au crâne, au cœur, partout. La souffrance devient ma nouvelle hantise ; alors que l'angoisse et la haine vient bloquer mon souffle incertain.

C'est horrible ; que de croire qu'une seule personne peut devenir le fil qui vous relie à la vie.  
>Qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver coincé dans ce labyrinthe ?<p>

Ma tête explose, l'intérieur de mon crâne semble brûler. Je me recroqueville, je gémis, porte mes mains à mes oreilles qui sifflent d'une manière épouvantable. Puis, je hurle, mes yeux transpirent de douleur, de sang, de haine. Je peux deviner l'agitation qui commence à m'entourer, j'arrive à discerner l'ombre d'un doute, d'un murmure lointain ; qui tente de plonger mon cœur dans la plus terrible des certitudes.

_- A n'est pas une simple lettre. A est la raison d'une souffrance douloureusement niaise. A est la certitude d'un amour pittoresque et refoulé. A est l'imbroglio indéfectible qui m'a plongé dans une Géhenne pernicieuse et altière._  
><em>A n'est qu'un putain de poison délétère et disparate qui a eu raison de moi. -<em>

* * *

><p>Un mois. J'essaie de marcher, d'être autonome. Mon corps semble s'être amélioré, mon cœur est probablement déglingué. Et elle me parle, tous les jours, même quand je dors. Je nage dans le sommeil, à un pas de l'inconscient ; et j'entends encore sa voix incertaine.<p>

**« Il est effrayant.**  
><strong>- Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il torturait des animaux et les mettait dans les placards à vêtements des filles de son âge. Des oiseaux sans tête, des écureuils amputés, des chats avec le ventre ouvert...<strong>  
><strong>- Je pensais vraiment qu'il souhaitait que l'on croit qu'il était une mauvaise personne.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu te trompais. Il est vraiment une personne horrible.»<strong>

Je ne peux pas réagir. Mes yeux s'entrouvrent, puis se ferment doucement. J'aperçois difficilement la silhouette trapue de la plus ancienne employée de l'orphelinat, aux côtés de ce démon angélique qui veille sur moi. J'arrive à me redresser, malgré mon équilibre défaillant et mes nausées persistantes.  
>Je n'arrive même plus à avancer, ni à regarder en face de moi sans la voir partout.<br>Elle me tue.

**« B ? Tu es réveillé ?»**

J'essaie de regarder mes draps blancs, que je peux imaginer même inconscient. Je tente d'observer les pleurs glacés des nuages, qui recouvrent la verdure et la ramure nue des arbres qui se dressent vers les cieux argentés.  
>Mais je ne peux voir qu'elle, que ses longs cheveux opalins et ses yeux céladons, que son visage diaphane marqué par des sillons de fatigue.<p>

**« B ? M'entends-tu ?»**

Plus que quiconque.

**« L m'a choisie pour être son successeur.»**

L. Celui pour lequel cet orphelinat existe ; pour trouver un être aussi intelligent et doué que lui. L, le plus grand détective du monde, le plus intelligent et le plus juste. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Personne ne connait son nom, son visage ou son passé.  
>Absolument personne.<p>

La colère commence à m'épuiser, alors que je la fixe d'un œil morne. Et bien ? Pourquoi m'annonce-t-elle ça ? Pour me rabaisser, pour me rappeler qu'elle a prit possession de mon rêve ? Pour faire ternir le respect et l'admiration que je ressens envers cette personne ?

**« B ? B, tu m'écoutes ?»**

Je ne veux pas être son confident. Je souhaite qu'elle cesse de m'approcher, de me parler, de s'inquiéter.  
>Même si je sais que ça me tuerait, je veux juste qu'elle cesse d'exister auprès de moi.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est à mon réveil que je sens une matière étrange sur ma main. J'ouvre les yeux, doucement, afin de ne pas brusquer mon esprit qui tente de rejoindre la réalité. L'air est frais, je grelotte sous ma couette. J'arrive à voir que c'est une lettre qui m'a tiré du sommeil. Je fronce mes sourcils. Je l'ouvre. Des questions courent dans mon crâne presque rétablit de ces nausées et de ces maux atroces.<p>

Ma respiration s'arrête. Mon cœur aussi. Le temps s'égrène. Ces signes écrits à l'encre noire font écho dans ma tête.

_- Les vagues auront raison de moi. -_

Une impulsion. Je me redresse, jette ma couverture au fond de mon lit et fonce vers la porte. Je vacille, m'écrase contre le mur. Je gémis, je sens la douleur qui prend possession de chaque cellule de mon être. Je lâche le bout de papier à terre, j'ouvre la porte et tente de courir en m'appuyant aux façades dures du bâtiment.  
>Je sors. Je tombe dans la neige, je grelotte sous mes habits blancs semblables aux pyjamas des patients dans les hôpitaux.<p>

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. "Vague", clin d'œil à la mer. Mer qui est à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je cours, je trébuche, désespérément. Je peste contre elle, mais surtout contre moi-même. J'ai tout fais pour empêcher une quelconque relation avec elle.  
>Ma plus grande peur est d'avoir peur pour elle.<p>

Je m'arrête, halète, repars. J'entends ma respiration despotique, je sens mon sang frapper mes tempes. Et ça se répète, d'une manière sempiternellement insupportable. À chaque pas précipité, mon cœur se déchire. À chaque seconde écoulée, la peur m'envahit. À chaque respiration décrépitée, je me sens un peu moins vivant.

Et j'arrive au niveau de la falaise. Une dernière fois, je me précipite vers sa silhouette qui perturbe le crépuscule garance. Je m'arrête, à quelques mètres d'elle. Mes genoux se dérobent, je tombe. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle.

**« Tu es quelqu'un d'erratique, B.**  
><strong>- C'est possible.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'éveillerai.<strong>  
><strong>- C'était possible.»<strong>

Pour la première fois, je crois que je suis véritablement terrifié. J'ai peur des nombres décroissants au dessus de sa tête. J'ai peur de son sourire un peu trop placide. J'ai peur de son regard un peu trop certain du futur.

**« Pourquoi ?**  
><strong>- C'est la première fois que tu me poses une question.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tout est devenu trop dur.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Être le successeur du plus grand détective du monde n'est pas une mission pour moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi..?<strong>  
><strong>- Tes questions sont redondantes.»<strong>

Elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux émeraudes me transpercent. Un doux sourire crispe ses lèvres pâles.

**« Au risque de me répéter. Tu penses que la mort est synonyme de souffrance ?»**

Je l'observe, sans rien dire. Je vois les nombres au dessus de sa tête, qui s'égrènent d'une manière douloureuse. Je vois le compte à rebours de sa mort.  
>Les larmes viennent en même temps qu'une certitude : celle qui me murmure que plus jamais je n'apercevrais sa silhouette veiller sur moi lors de ces cauchemars incoercibles.<p>

**« Oui. A... S'il-te-plaît. Viens, on retourne à la maison.**  
><strong>- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour demander quelque chose.»<strong>

Elle se tait. Mes yeux fixent ses iris, puis le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre, à parler, à espérer.  
>Si seulement l'espoir fait encore partie d'elle.<p>

**« Je veux apprendre à respirer autrement que dans ce monde.**  
><strong>- Tu ne respireras plus jamais, autrement.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi qui voulait changer le monde, c'est lui qui m'a changé.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est faux.<strong>  
><strong>- B. Avant d'essayer de me sauver, sauve-toi.»<strong>

Puis, elle se tourne. Et la peur me tord les tripes. Je tente de me relever, je brusque mes jambes qui ne veulent pas encore bouger. Je m'écrase, allongé sur la pierre marine. Je redresse la tête, tente de ramper désespérément vers elle.  
>Les secondes aspirent ses mots autant qu'elles volent ma vie.<p>

« Je m'excuse. C'est inéluctable ; tu es l'amour d'une illusion.  
>- Et tu es la souffrance d'une ineptie.<br>- Raison de plus pour partir.  
>- Raison de plus pour rester.»<p>

Elle me refait face, avec un sourire miroitant. Mes bras tremblent, mes tentatives de me relever échouent. Je la regarde, la peur au ventre, les pleurs au coeur.  
>Ne fais pas ça.<p>

**« Sois ma Némésis, B.»**

Elle se laisse tomber en arrière, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent démesurément. J'hurle son substitut, trébuche, m'étale contre le sol, tends la main vers le vide, entends son corps briser le calme de l'eau glacée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ne souhaite pas y croire.  
>J'ai un doute sur l'état liquide ou solide de l'eau. J'ai un doute sur la neige qui tombe dans mon dos.<br>J'ai un doute sur l'hiver qui glace mon cœur troué.

J'essaie de revenir en arrière. Je rampe presque vers les escaliers menant à la crique. Je roule, je tombe, je gémis. J'arrive à me redresser, à marcher, puis, je m'étale contre le sol.  
>Mes genoux supportent le poids de mon corps absent de toute pensée. Je fixe l'horizon, mes yeux se noient dans mes propres larmes qui inondent mon visage exsangue.<br>Et je crie, à m'en briser les cordes vocales.  
>Et je hurle, pour me convaincre moi-même d'un mensonge bigarré.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>« Ton état psychologique est en chute libre.<strong>  
><strong>- Pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache.<strong>  
><strong>- Prends-tu, au moins, tes médicaments ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ceux qui me condamnent à rester inactifs ? Non.»<strong>

L'employée se retire en échappant un soupir. Une fois que je n'entends plus ses pas, je me lève, arrache les fils qui me relient à une quelconque perfusion et me sauve par la fenêtre. Je marche en jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi.  
>Ça va faire deux ans, aujourd'hui. Deux ans que je ne pense qu'à elle. Deux ans que je la vois, dans les couloirs, dans le reflet des fenêtres, à l'horizon.<br>Deux ans qu'elle me hante. Que je rêve de ses cheveux immaculés sans pouvoir les toucher. Que je rêve de ses yeux émeraudes sans pouvoir me plonger dedans.  
>Deux ans que je peux imaginer son visage have, sa silhouette gracile et ses paroles placides.<p>

Je revois la crique dans laquelle elle s'est jetée. Chaque jour, lorsque je viens ici, je comprends un peu mieux ; tout prend un sens.  
>Pour la première fois, je crois que je suis en paix. Le bruit de l'eau qui se jette sur les rochers m'apaise, le vent frais qui siffle dans mes cheveux de jais caresse les blessures qui s'échappent de mon âme.<br>Je veux être submergé par la force de l'océan, moi aussi. Sentir mon corps s'abandonner à la ténacité du courant. Alors, je dévale, une fois encore, les marches qui mènent à la petite plage. Et je m'allonge, là, devant l'horizon bordé par la déliquescence de mon être.

**« A. Je vais bientôt y aller... Je vais bientôt te venger.»**

Un sourire fébrile crispe la commissure de mes lèvres rosées.

**« Pendant deux ans, j'ai ruminé mon plan. J'y arriverais. Alors... Attends-moi.»**

Le vent commence à souffler. Je ferme les yeux, doucement, et me laisse transporter par cette mélodie inaudible.

**« "La mort est-elle synonyme de souffrance ?" As-tu trouvé ta réponse, A ?»**

Le crépuscule garance semble faire saigner la mer.

**« La mort n'affecte que ceux qui restent. Voilà ce que je peux te répondre... A.»**

Une myriade de larmes se met à tomber des nuages, déchirant les cieux écarlates. Je me redresse, fixe une dernière fois un point invisible et souris d'une manière sereine.

Sans mourir, je suis mort pour elle.  
>Voilà la conclusion de cette histoire pernicieuse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So ? Ça t'a plu ? Je l'espère de tout cœur : pourquoi ne pas laisser tes impressions ? Qu'elles soient négatives, positives, ou si tu as seulement une question à poser, je te répondrais avec joie !<strong>

**Fighting. ~**


End file.
